


Pour Cersei

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e05 The Bells, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Alors que le monde s'effondre autour d'eux, rien d'autre n'a d'importance ... A part eux.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Pour Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> Les chansons dont les paroles sont utilisées sont :  
> • Carol of the Bells (premières paroles)  
> •[Wicked Game - Chris Isaak (secondes et troisièmes paroles)](https://youtu.be/aid2vMbCNP8)  
> •[Video Games - Lana Del Rey (quatrième et dernières paroles) ](https://youtu.be/cE6wxDqdOV0)  
> •[ Only Us - Miracle of Sound & Karliene (tout le reste des paroles)](https://youtu.be/GlkgmdYxiuM)  
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
> Pendant que vous lisez, je vous conseille d'écouter :  
> •[Atonement - Ramin Djawadi](https://youtu.be/7qa8ltppVrs)  
> •[The Bells - Ramin Djawadi](https://youtu.be/SIuJr5kuesk)  
> •[For Cersei - Ramin Djawadi](https://youtu.be/KbW6iGj3xKU)  
> •[Nothing Else Matters - Ramin Djawadi](https://youtu.be/2_0CwPFm0-M)  
> •[Cersei & Jaime | Reorchestrated - Kyle Preston](https://youtu.be/mGTBG32BZMI)  
> •[The Rains of Castamere - Ramin Djawadi & Serj Tankian](https://youtu.be/tlkgbwmN9mQ)
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM et DB & DW
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells..._ **

* * *

''Les cloches !''

''Sonnez les cloches !''

''Sonnez les cloches !''

''Les cloches !''

Les gens hurlaient. Depuis leurs fenêtres, leurs balcons, ou même depuis la rue, pour ceux qui avaient eu soit la témérité, soit l'obligation de sortir dans les sombres ruelles de Culpucier ou dans les larges allées des quartiers plus riches. Ils hurlaient en direction du Donjon Rouge, comme s'ils savaient que Cersei pouvait les entendre depuis sa fenêtre à elle, qui dominait toute la capitale, et qu'ils espéraient qu'elle donnerait alors l'ordre de sonner ces maudites cloches, annonçant alors la reddition de la ville. Sa défaite. Mais il n'était pas question pour la reine d'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Des cloches avaient sonné tout au long des pires moments de sa vie, et il était totalement exclu que cette bataille en fasse partie.

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son petit frère Tyrion était venu au monde, privant leur mère de sa vie. Et elles avaient à nouveau sonné lorsqu'on inhuma Lady Joanna quelques jours plus tard._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand elle fut vendue, tel une poulinière, à Robert Baratheon dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Elles avaient sonné dans toutes les Sept Couronnes pour célébrer l'union royale, et elles sonnaient toujours lorsque son nouveau seigneur et maître s'écrasa sur elle cette nuit-là, totalement ivre, et lui souffla dans l'oreille, puant le vin, le nom de sa défunte amante._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son premier petit garçon était mort, emporté par une maladie que l'on n'avait pu soigner à temps. Et elles continuèrent de sonner quand tout un ensemble de septas vêtues de gris de la tête aux pieds l'avait emmené loin d'elle à tout jamais, dans les profondeurs des cryptes du Donjon Rouge._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son unique fille, Myrcella, fut envoyée par bateau à Dorne, à cause du petit lutin contrefait qui lui servait de frère. Elles avaient continué de sonner quand la princesse pleurait, ne voulant pas être éloignée de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, sans savoir qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Sans savoir combien Cersei l'aimait et qu'elle était encore plus malheureuse qu'elle, si cela était possible._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son aîné, Joffrey, avait épousé la putain de Hautjardin, Margaery Tyrell. Et elles avaient de nouveau sonné, à peine quelques heures plus tard, quand son fils chéri lâcha son dernier soupir, gisant dans ses bras, empoisonné par la Reine des Épines._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son fils cadet, son doux petit Tommen, avait remplacé son frère sur le Trône de Fer. Elle en avait été malade, sachant que son petit lionceau ne serait plus jamais en sécurité, au milieu des vautours de Port-Réal qui, affûtés, seraient prêts à le dépecer à la moindre occasion._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand son frère, accusé du meurtre de Joffrey et condamné à mort, s'était enfui de sa cellule, et avait tué leur père d'un carreau d'arbalète fiché dans l'aine. Et elles avaient sonné quelques heures plus tard, quand le cortège qui transportait la dépouille du grand Lord Tywin Lannister partit rejoindre le Grand Septuaire de Baelor._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand le nouveau roi avait, à son tour, épousé Margaery. Quand il l'avait embrassée, prise sous sa protection, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait plus besoin de celle de sa mère. Quand elle avait perdu tout ses bébés._

_Les cloches avaient sonné, agitées par des septas, quand Cersei avait été contrainte de marcher, les cheveux coupés, avec seulement sa dignité en guise de vêtements, pendant qu'une des mégères qui l'accompagnaient répétait ''Infamie'' dans son dos à chaque tintement. Et elles avaient continué de sonner tout au long du trajet du Septuaire de Baelor jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, quand sa fierté s'échappait petit à petit, pour finir par la laisser totalement nue, tandis que les gens la blessaient, la meurtrissaient en lui lançant dessus tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main. Ces gens qui avaient alors vu pour la toute première fois les diamants de ses larmes quitter les émeraudes de ses yeux._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand le bateau qui ramenait Jaime et Myrcella de Dorne accosta à Port-Réal. Elles sonnaient toujours quand Cersei aperçut son frère jumeau debout, seul, à côté d'une forme recouverte d'un drap doré. Un linceul d'or. Et elles sonnèrent de nouveau quand ils enterrèrent sa princesse dorée sans qu'elle, confinée dans ses appartements du Donjon Rouge, ne puisse avoir la chance de voir la femme que sa petite chérie était devenue._

_Les cloches avaient sonné le matin où son procès était censé se dérouler. Cela aurait dû être jouissif, un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, de voir tous ses ennemis brûler au feu grégeois, feu de la même couleur que ses iris, qu'ils avaient pris un malin plaisir à voir se remplir de larmes, à se ternir. Mais cela ne le fut pas. Quelques heures plus tard, les cloches sonnèrent à nouveau pour annoncer la mort du roi. La mort de son petit garçon, qui avait mis fin à ses jours en faisant ce qu'elle aurait fait si ses trois petits lionceaux n'avaient pas été là. En se jetant par la fenêtre de la plus haute tour du Donjon Rouge. Son petit prince, dont le seul péché était d'avoir été gentil, naïf, et d'être tombé amoureux._

_Les cloches avaient sonné quand elle avait pris place sur le Trône de Fer, devant tous les notables de Port-Réal. Ce que ces gens ne savaient pas, c'est que ces cloches sonnaient la mort. La mort de la Cersei d'avant. La Cersei que l'ultime part de vie en elle avait quittée au moment même où le corps de son fils cadet s'écrasa sur le sol devant le Donjon Rouge._

Et maintenant, les gens hurlaient pour que les cloches sonnent, _encore une fois_ , les sauvant ainsi tous de la mort. Mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu sonner directement le glas, parce que, si les cloches sonnaient, elles signeraient définitivement l'arrêt de mort de la reine.

Elle regarda pendant encore un moment la putain aux cheveux d'argent brûler à l'aide de son monstre les remparts de la ville. Puis elle ferma les yeux, un bref instant, quand, au loin, la cloche retentit, suivie par beaucoup d'autres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et toutes les cloches de la ville sonnaient.

Elles sonnaient. Elles sonnaient une défaite. Elles sonnaient un échec. Elles sonnaient la condamnation à mort de Cersei.

Et, comme les diamants qui avaient quitté ses iris émeraudes au milieu de la foule venue voir sa Marche d'Expiation, deux larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et les quittèrent, traçant doucement leurs sillons sur ses joues douces et pâles. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour les voir.

* * *

_**The world was on fire and no one can save me but you...** _

* * *

On avait chanté pendant quarante-cinq ans _''Les Pluies de Castamere''_. Mais les ultimes rescapés de cette horreur chanteraient pendant les siècles à venir _''Les Pluies de Port-Réal''._

C'était la mort qui pleuvait sur la ville, inondant ses rues de feu et de sang. Les pierres allaient s'écraser sur les pavés aussi brutalement et bruyamment que la foudre quand elle tombait, alors que les cendres se posaient aussi doucement et silencieusement que des flocons de neige.

Malgré les cloches qui avaient sonnées, malgré la reddition forcée de Cersei, la Targaryen avait détruit la ville. Massacré des centaines de milliers d'innocents, elle qui prônait leur liberté. La _briseuse de chaînes_ , comme les gens aimaient l'appeler. La _briseuse de chaînes_ qui les avait enchaînés à son destin, pensant que le fait de prendre leurs vies était un mal nécessaire pour accéder au pouvoir. Que leurs morts devaient entrer dans l'équation pour garantir la victoire de la dragonne face à la lionne. Et maintenant que ce carnage s'était déroulé juste sous son regard, Cersei ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à contempler la scène, en pensant à Tyrion.

Tyrion, qui avait cru dur comme fer à l'idéologie de la fille du Roi Fou, à l'ère nouvelle qu'elle voulait instaurer. Mais elle n'était pas comme son père, non. Elle n'était pas folle, elle. Visiblement, quand les dieux avaient lancé la pièce à sa naissance, elle avait atterri du bon côté. Elle allait être la reine d'un royaume qui évoluerait dans une harmonie sans failles. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu cela, Cersei avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son vin, tant l'idée avait été risible. L'harmonie sans failles n'existait pas. Pas dans ce bas monde où les petits servaient de pions aux grands dans leur interminable partie de jeu des trônes. Si elle s'imaginait pouvoir briser la roue qui tournait depuis des millénaires, bien avant la conquête de Westeros par les Andals, elle se trompait lourdement. Et si elle tenait absolument à régner dans une paix totale, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer par réduire la capitale du royaume qu'elle convoitait et sa population en cendres. Cela ne la mènerait nulle part, si ce n'est inviter les quelques survivants à la haïr bien plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer haïr Cersei.

A cause de Baelor, Cersei avait été surnommée la _Reine Folle_ par le petit peuple. Aerys Targaryen avait été surnommé le _Roi Fou_ à cause de son dernier ordre, sa dernière litanie. _Brûlez-les tous._ Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir surnommer celle qui, non contente d'en donner l'ordre, les avait tous brûlés, eux, innocents, alors qu'elle aurait directement pu venir régler ses comptes avec Cersei, sans que le moindre civil n'en pâtissent ? Celle qui avait fait introduire dans la cité des milliers de sauvages qui en avaient tué, violé, massacré et pillé plus d'un ?

Daenerys Targaryen avait commencé à s'attaquer au château. Des tours entières s'en détachaient, et allaient s'écraser en contrebas de la colline d'Aegon, tuant tout ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver ici, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une pierre tomba même dans la pièce où se trouvait Cersei, fracassant un verre dans sa chute. Elle sentit un frisson de panique lui parcourir l'échine. Le Donjon Rouge n'était jamais tombé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le faire, non ?

La reine fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Qyburn, sa Main.

''Votre Majesté n'est plus en sécurité ici''

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Cersei. Sans se retourner, pour ne pas que son désarroi soit visible de son interlocuteur, elle répondit :

''Le Donjon Rouge est l'endroit le plus sûr de la ville''

''Les Immaculés en ont forcé le portail. La Citadelle de Maegor serait bien plus apte à vous protéger en attendant que les choses se calment.''

Cersei se rappela que c'était à Qyburn qu'elle parlait. Depuis leur rencontre, il lui avait été totalement dévoué, loyal et fidèle. Il avait été là quand elle avait tout perdu. Il était venu la voir pour lui donner des nouvelles du Donjon Rouge quand ces immondes moineaux de la Foi Militante qu'elle avait elle-même réarmée l'avait jetée sans vergogne dans une cellule. Il avait été là quand elle était revenue souillée et humiliée après sa Marche d'Expiation, l'accueillant avec un Ser Gregor miraculeusement réanimé. Il l'avait vue au plus bas de sa déchéance. Il l'avait largement aidée à mettre en oeuvre l'explosion du Grand Septuaire quand il a été déclaré par son propre fils que les procès par combat seraient désormais interdits, alors qu'elle avait l'intention d'en demander un pour le procès intenté contre elle par le Grand Moineau, en lui fournissant des informations précieuses. C'était lui qui lui avait présenté les restes de son dernier enfant. Il l'avait couronnée, elle l'avait fait Main de la Reine en guise de remerciement pour ses bons et loyaux services. C'était lui qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, inattendue, inespérée, à son âge. Et c'est lui qui avait réussi à déceler et à reproduire le poison qui avait servi à tuer Myrcella, ainsi que son antidote, pour lui permettre de venger sa fille.

S'il n'y avait en ce bas monde qu'une seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était Qyburn. Avant, si cette question lui avait été posée, elle aurait répondu sans hésiter ''Jaime''. Mais maintenant que son château, sa ville, son royaume, son monde étaient en feu, et qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, de Jaime, de  _ son  _ Jaime, il était parti. Il n'était plus là. Il l'avait quittée, abandonnée. Cette pensée fit couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues.

Mais Qyburn, lui, était toujours là. Et c'est ce qui l'a poussée à se retourner vers lui, acceptant sa main, s'aggrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle avait peur, même si personne à part Jaime ne le savait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait mis sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère jumeau.

* * *

_**It's strange what desire make foolish people do ...** _

* * *

Jaime courait.

C'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de faire depuis que Tyrion l'avait libéré de la prison dans laquelle les Immaculés l'avaient jeté. Il courait. Il courait, parce que c'est ce que Tyrion l'avait supplié de faire. Il l'avait supplié de courir jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, d'en faire sortir Cersei et de faire sonner les cloches pour éviter un massacre. Pour que Daenerys renonce à prendre la ville par le feu et le sang. Alors, Jaime l'a écouté. Et il a couru. Il avait dévalé les rues de Port-Réal, en courant à toute vitesse, emporté par la foule qui se ruait vers le château dans l'espoir de bénéficier de la protection de ses murs. Mais les portes du château s'étaient fermées juste sous son nez, empêchant des milliers de gens de pouvoir s'y retrancher. Et empêchant Jaime de passer pour aller chercher Cersei. 

Alors, il s'était mis dans la tête de contourner la ville par les quais, au bord de la mer, et de pénétrer dans le Donjon Rouge par l'entrée que Tyrion lui avait décrite. 

S'il avait eu peur quand Daenerys avait commencé à brûler Port-Réal, il était impossible de décrire la hantise qui l'habitait maintenant qu'elle s'était attelée à détruire le château en lui-même. Cersei était toujours à l'intérieur. Chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'elle passait dedans était une seconde supplémentaire où sa vie était en jeu. A tout moment, elle pouvait finir écrasée par un amas de décombres, ou brûlée par le dragon, ou d'autres choses atroces auxquelles Jaime ne voulait pas penser. 

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était  _ elle _ .

Ses yeux émeraudes, dans lesquels paraissaient brûler une flamme, une flamme verte, une flamme de feu grégeois. Une flamme qui n'avait cessé de s'amenuiser depuis la mort de son premier fils, le fils de Robert. Même si elle n'avait jamais voulu un enfant de ce  _ porc _ , son instinct maternel avait pris le dessus et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir le protéger depuis la seconde où il avait été posé dans ses bras, tout rouge et hurlant de sa venue au monde. Et sa mort, quelques semaines plus tard, l'avait atteinte d'une manière irréversible. Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits à pleurer dans ses bras, et il avait passé ces jours et ces nuits à simplement la tenir et la câliner, essayant de lui procurer le réconfort qu'elle était venue chercher auprès de lui. 

Puis il y avait eu Joffrey. Joffrey, qui était né avec des cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux vert émeraude, qui était un bébé adorable. Difficile, mais adorable, recherchant toujours l'attention de son entourage, surtout de sa mère et de son père. Mais si Cersei lui avait donné sans hésiter toute l'attention qu'il réclamait, refusant même de confier le soin de le nourrir à une nourrice, Robert, lui, s'en était totalement désintéressé. Des enfants, il en avait déjà eu plusieurs, et ses fils et filles naturels lui offraient sourires et risettes quand il les prenaient dans ses bras. Alors que Joffrey, lui, pleurait, et ne semblait être satisfait que dans les bras de sa mère, seul endroit où il se calmait et arrêtait de hurler. Joffrey avait grandi, toujours sans bénéficier de la considération ni de l'attention de son père, qui le rabaissait assez souvent, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il ne réussissait pas du premier coup combien son frère aîné mort précocement, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, aurait réussi,  _ lui _ . Cela avait fait mal à Jaime, de voir son fils aussi mal aimé de l'homme qu'il croyait être son père, sans pour autant rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Et Robert était mort. Joffrey était devenu roi, un roi horrible, sadique et cruel, mais qui demeurait toujours son fils, et le fils de Cersei, leur chair et leur sang. Et lui aussi, était mort.

La plupart des gens disaient que la descente aux enfers de Cersei avait commencée avec la Marche d'Expiation. Mais Jaime savait qu'ils avaient tort, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La descente aux enfers de Cersei n'avait pas commencée avec cette putain d'Expiation. Elle avait commencé avec la mort de Joffrey. La manière dont ses yeux s'étaient voilés, des ombres venant danser parmi les flammes. Et elle avait été encore plus brisée à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le septuaire, près de la dépouille de son garçon. Jaime ne savait pas si Cersei le lui avait pardonné. Lui, en tout cas, ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait osé l'insulter, la souiller, la briser encore plus, cette femme qu'il aimait, qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimerait toujours. Il avait osé la violer à cause de son propre désir égoïste, alors que la seule chose qu'elle cherchait auprès de lui était du réconfort, et la justice pour celui qu'elle pensait être coupable. Cela n'avait fait qu'accélérer sa destruction. Et son emprisonnement et la Marche d'Expiation qu'elle avait dû subir n'avaient pas aidé. Et puis il y avait eu Myrcella. Et Baelor.

Les gens étaient persuadés qu'elle était devenue folle, la  _ Reine Folle _ , faisant exploser une partie de Port-Réal. Mais pas Jaime. Encore une fois, quand le peuple ignorait, Jaime savait. Elle n'avait pas fait ça parce que cela lui faisait plaisir, ni même parce qu'elle voulait se venger du Grand Moineau ou des Tyrell. Elle avait fait ça pour sauver sa peau. 

Jaime avait toujours pensé que Tyrion et Cersei étaient des survivants, dans un monde qui n'allait pas être gentil avec eux, Tyrion à cause de sa taille et de sa difformité et Cersei à cause de son sexe. Seulement, si Tyrion avait compensé cela en portant cette différence comme une armure, Cersei, elle, n'avait jamais réussi à passer au-dessus de cela, et s'était retranchée derrière la cruauté. Elle était devenue extrêmement protectrice des seules personnes qui comptaient pour elle, soit Jaime et ses enfants. Si elle s'était battue corps et âme pour les protéger des moindres dangers, c'était uniquement parce que personne ne le ferait à sa place, en ce qui concernait Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, du moins. Et les chefs d'accusations pour son procès avaient été tellement accablants qu'il se serait forcément soldé par une condamnation à mort. Même si Joffrey et Myrcella étaient partis, Tommen était toujours là, seul, sur son Trône de Fer. Il était déjà terriblement influencé par le Grand Moineau et les Tyrell, à tel point qu'il avait interdit les procès par combat, privant inconsciemment sa mère de la seule chance qu'elle avait de sortir de cet enfer en vie et sans faire une myriade de victimes collatérales. Alors, Cersei avait fait sans hésiter ce qui lui permettait de rester en vie pour protéger son dernier petit, son dernier lionceau. Elle avait fait exploser le Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Et si elle avait pensé que cela lui coûterait son dernier fils, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait fait. Jaime savait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que de voir un de ses enfants mourir. 

Mais Tommen était mort, et Cersei était vivante. Le Trône de Fer lui revenait de droit.

Jaime avait toujours pensé que le jour du couronnement de sa soeur serait un jour où elle rayonnerait. Elle serait vêtue d'or et d'écarlate, un sourire imperceptible sur ses lèvres carmin et de grandes flammes de feu grégeois brûlant dans ses yeux. 

A la place, elle était austère, froide. Sa couronne d'or, sa couronne de gloire avait été saccagée par les moineaux. L'écarlate du sang qui avait été versé ce jour-là maculait invisiblement ses mains, et le feu grégeois ne brûlait plus dans ses yeux, mais continuait de brûler sur la colline de Visenya. Et Jaime n'avait jamais vu ses yeux aussi voilés, avec tant d'ombres dedans, que quand elle s'était assise sur cette maudite chaise de ferraille, prenant la place que Tommen occupait la veille encore.

Et, quand Jaime avait pensé qu'il ne réussirait jamais à raviver la flamme dans ses iris émeraudes, la bonne nouvelle était arrivée, inespérée, inespérable.  _ Elle était enceinte _ . Un nouveau lionceau à aimer, à protéger. Mais avec la nouvelle de l'arrivée de ce petit miracle, ce cadeau des dieux, était venue la nouvelle de l'arrivée des Marcheurs Blancs. L'arrivée de la mort. Et tous avaient essayé de la convaincre du danger. Et elle l'avait vu, le danger, elle n'était ni idiote, ni aveugle. Mais elle avait également vu venir Daenerys, et le danger que l'aspirante reine incarnait. Danger que ni Tyrion, ni Jaime, ni Jon Snow n'avaient vu. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'envoyer ses armées dans le Nord. Et Jaime n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas contribuer à la bataille de la vie contre la mort. Et il l'avait quittée, laissé seule dans une bataille qui, pour elle, était du pareil au même. Soit elle se battait contre les Marcheurs Blancs, l'incarnation même de la mort, de la désolation, soit elle se battait contre Daenerys, qui, avec ses dragons, apportait le feu, le sang et la mort. Et Jaime n'avait pas vu ça comme ça. Mais maintenant que Daenerys brûlait la ville, le Donjon Rouge, et l'armée Lannister, il comprenait. 

_ Tout ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis _ . Cersei répétait cela tout le temps. Et elle avait raison. Comme quand elle avait dit qu'il était le plus stupide des Lannister. C'était elle, la plus intelligente, la digne héritière de Tywin Lannister. Elle avait été la seule à avoir la clairvoyance nécessaire pour voir la vraie nature de Daenerys. Comme elle avait eu raison d'envoyer Bronn le tuer. Non seulement, il méritait de mourir mille fois pour l'avoir abandonnée au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui, mais en plus, pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée ou ne pas avoir eu confiance en son jugement. 

Mais, dès qu'il avait su ce que Daenerys projettait de faire après la victoire contre les Marcheurs Blancs, il était revenu en courant vers elle. Certes, il y avait eu Brienne, et il aurait pu vivre heureux avec elle. Mais l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était rien par rapport au feu qui brûlait entre Cersei et lui. Même cent Brienne de Torth n'auraient pas été l'équivalent de sa jumelle. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était de retour vers sa soeur. 

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait envie de le revoir, et elle aurait même toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire, mais il espérait qu'elle en serait heureuse, ou du moins soulagée, et qu'elle lui ferait encore suffisamment confiance pour mettre sa vie entre ses mains et le laisser la sortir de là. 

Après tout, les plus grandes batailles ne sont pas celles que nous menons contre nos ennemis. Les plus grandes batailles sont celles que nous menons pour ceux que nous aimons. Cersei avait toujours été celle pour qui il avait mené toutes ses batailles. C'était pour elle et leur bébé qu'il était parti se battre dans le Nord contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Et c'était pour elle et leur bébé qu'il revenait maintenant, courant à travers les flammes, les cadavres et les gravats. Courant à travers la mort. 

_ Pour Cersei _ .

Olenna Tyrell lui avait un jour dit que Cersei serait sa mort. C'était logique, songea Jaime. Cersei avait été son tout, sa moitié, son amante, sa meilleure amie, son amour, sa vie entière. Il était normal qu'elle soit sa mort aussi. 

* * *

**_It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do_**

* * *

A mesure que Jaime se rapprochait du Donjon Rouge, son inquiétude grandissait.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus des pierres qui chutaient de l'édifice, mais des pans de murs, des tours, des toits entiers qui s'écrasaient au sol. L'idée que Cersei pouvait être dans une des tours qui s'étaient déjà écroulées le rendait malade, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Cela le motivait à aller plus vite, à accélérer la cadence. Plus il se dépêcherait, plus il avait de chance de la retrouver en vie, de la faire sortir de la ville en toute sécurité. Il espérait qu'elle avait eu au moins le bon sens, intelligente comme elle l'était, de se réfugier dans la Citadelle de Maegor, comme pendant la bataille de la Néra. 

Il était presque arrivé à la crique que Tyrion lui avait indiquée. Il grimpait les quelques rochers qui lui obstruaient le passage, éraflant sa main d'or contre la pierre, avançait sur le sable humide, pataugeait dans l'eau salée, puis recommençait.

Il était essoufflé quand il vit enfin l'entrée, et le canot promis par son frère. Maintenant que la Flotte de Fer avait été décimée, il serait beaucoup plus aisé de sortir de la Baie de la Néra, et de rejoindre une des cités libres d'Essos.

Il allait entrer dans les souterrains, quand il entendit les vagues s'agiter, révélant une forme noire qui sortit de l'eau. Euron Greyjoy.

''Le Régicide...'' Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres gercées du pirate.

''Il faut faire sortir la reine de Port-Réal.''

Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. Tout était pour Cersei. Pour les deux. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. 

Euron voulait Cersei parce qu'elle était en possession du Trône de Fer. Parce qu'elle pouvait lui donner du pouvoir, et qu'elle lui avait promis de l'épouser quand la guerre serait finie, et gagnée, si la Flotte de Fer se ralliait à la Couronne. Le fait qu'elle soit belle et parfaitement baisable était un plus, un supplément.

Jaime voulait Cersei parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Parce qu'il voulait vivre avec elle, mourir avec elle. Tenir leur bébé avec elle. Il l'aimait, il l'adorait, et il voulait absolument la sauver.

Même si Jaime savait pertinement que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Euron et lui voulaient Cersei vivante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il l'aiderait à la tirer d'affaire. 

Ses espoirs furent anéantis quand le sourire narquois fut remplacé par un sourire psychotique sur le visage d'Euron.

''Ecoute... C'est le bruit que fait une ville qui meurt. C'est fini...''

Et il avait raison. Port-Réal était en train de mourir. Mais Jaime n'allait pas abandonner. Il le  _ saurait _ , si Cersei était morte, il le saurait obligatoirement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir sans lui. Il étaient venus dans ce monde ensemble, et ils le quitteraient ensemble. Il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter de la chercher et d'essayer de la sauver juste parce qu'un pirate salement estropié après l'incendie de sa flotte n'y croyait plus. Jaime y croyait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

''Peut-être pour vous...''

Et il entendit le bruit que fait une épée tirée de son fourreau.

''Si tu assassines un autre roi avant de mourir, on chantera ton histoire à travers les siècles.''

''Vous n'êtes pas roi.''

Euron se dirigeait vers Jaime, l'épée brandie dans sa main droite, son sourire dément toujours suspendu à ses lèvres.

''Oh si, je suis roi...'' Son sourire s'élargit encore plus ''...et j'ai baisé la reine. Si je suis vainqueur, j'apporterai ta tête à Cersei pour qu'elle puisse t'embrasser une dernière fois''

C'en fut trop pour Jaime. Penser à tout ce que ce kraken visqueux et puant avait pu faire à sa Cersei le mit hors de lui. Il se rua sur Euron, dégainant à son tour, et ils commencèrent à se battre, autant avec leurs poings et leurs pieds que leurs épées et leurs armes. 

Jaime sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante lui traverser les entrailles. Euron venait de lui planter son épée dans le ventre, provoquant une hémorragie importante. Mais il devait continuer à se battre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas sans Cersei, ou du moins, pas sans s'être assuré qu'elle était en sécurité. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Alors, il continua de se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous les deux allongés dans le sable, mouillé par l'eau de mer et le sang. 

''Tu t'es bien battu... pour un infirme...''

A ces mots, Jaime se força à se relever, affaibli par la blessure infligée par son immonde adversaire et par la perte de sang importante que cela générait, puis à se tourner vers Euron, qui faisait de même, lui plantant son épée dans l'estomac. Euron tomba à genoux, arrogant, souriant toujours.

''Et t'as tué un roi de plus...''

Il lui tourna plusieurs fois son épée dans les entrailles, le faisant agoniser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Cersei, bien que cela n'ait pas été directement contre sa volonté. Et, d'un coup, il lui retira la lame du corps, et s'éloigna, titubant dans l'eau, en direction du château et des ses souterrains, mais entendant toujours Euron délirer à voix haute alors qu'il trépassait, à demi allongé sur les rochers.

''Mais je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu !''

_ ''Je suis l'homme qui a tué Jaime Lannister !'' _

* * *

**_Let it all burn down around us..._ **

* * *

L'atmosphère était étouffante. L'air puait le brûlé, les cendres et la poussière l'alourdissaient, le rendant difficile à respirer. Cela sentait la mort, la désolation, la destruction.

Les minutes lui paraissaient interminables. Jaime avait traversé des salles détruites ou incendiées, des couloirs auxquels il manquait une bonne partie du toit, ou bien la totalité, ce qui laissait voir le ciel grisâtre, nuageux et plein de cendres. Il avait grimpé des escaliers à moitiés écroulés, et il ne l'avait pas toujours trouvée.

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il trouverait Cersei vivante. Si ce n'était pas le cas, et que les Immaculés le trouvaient, Daenerys n'aurait même pas besoin de se donner la peine de l'exécuter. Il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Sa bonne main sur sa blessure, afin d'empêcher au maximum le sang de couler à flots, Jaime arriva au c œur du château, dans la salle où Cersei avait fait peindre la carte de Westeros à même le sol. Essoufflé par sa course, il s'appuya contre un des nombreux piliers, les yeux fermés. Puis, quand il les rouvrit, il la vit. 

Elle lui tournait le dos, debout, à découvert, en plein milieu de la salle. Même avec les bruits infernaux de chute de pierres, il entendit sa respiration saccadée, et comprit qu'elle était en pleine crise de panique.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Cersei se retourna, puis le vit à son tour. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait, si elle était déjà morte et que lui aussi, ou si la peur la faisait délirer. Peu importe.  _ Il _ était là. Jaime, son Jaime était là. Son chevalier. Il était revenu vers elle. Il n'avait rien d'un chevalier, à ce moment-là, accoudé, à bout de souffle, une barbe hirsute lui couvrant le visage, ses vêtements salis, déchirés, tachés. Mais cela non plus n'avait d'importance. Il était avec elle, même si c'était en rêve, même si c'était au paradis ou aux sept enfers, ou si c'était réel. Et Cersei laissa échapper un sanglot. De peur. De soulagement. De désespoir. De bonheur.

La terreur avait transformé ses jambes en blocs de glace. Quelle ironie, quand c'était le feu qui dominait, qui traversait les nuages et les murs. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Alors, elle fit la seule chose que son corps tétanisé par la frayeur lui permettait. Elle tendit les bras.

Le coeur de Jaime se brisa un peu plus à cet instant. Voir Cersei, qui avait toujours été une force de la nature, aussi désemparée, aussi apeurée, le blessa, le heurta bien plus profondément que le coup d'épée qui lui avait lacéré le corps n'aurait pu le faire. Et quand elle craqua enfin, commençant à pleurer et à tendre les bras vers lui, il avança vers elle, presque par automatisme, comme si son corps avait été fait pour répondre aux besoins du sien. Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre très fort, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux qui existaient, qu'eux qui importaient. Elle avait besoin qu'il la réconforte, qu'il la fasse se sentir aimée.

Quand elle sentit ses deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et qu'elle lui rendit avec force son étreinte, le serrant aussi férocement qu'elle le pouvait, s'aggripant, s'accrochant à lui, elle se sentit plus chez elle qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis tout les mois qui venaient de s'écouler au Donjon Rouge alors qu'il était absent. Il était venu la chercher. Là, elle était en sécurité, plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être ailleurs.

Jaime enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément son délicat parfum de lavande, toujours perceptible malgré la poussière qui la recouvrait. Il caressa ses fins cheveux dorés, les sentant à travers ses doigts même avec le gant tandis qu'il plongeait sa bonne main dedans, berçant sa tête, comme si ce petit geste aurait suffi à la protéger du monde qui s'effondrait autour d'eux. Et à la manière dont Cersei se blottit dans son contact, il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Ils restèrent comme ça, immobiles, fondus l'un dans l'étreinte de l'autre, ensemble, inconscients du temps qui passait, comme s'il s'était arrêté au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils faisaient mieux que de parler, eux. Ils comprenaient. Tout pouvait brûler autour d'eux, peu importait.

Après ce qui aurait pu être des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois, des années ou bien même des saisons, Cersei recula, ayant senti un liquide chaud sur ses mains. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, émeraude contre émeraude, son beau visage pâle baigné de larmes. Puis son regard se dirigeant vers le ventre de Jaime, d'où coulait toujours le sang de la blessure causée par Euron. 

''Tu es blessé...''

''Peu importe''

Et c'était vrai. Peu importe. Il l'avait retrouvée. Il l'avait retrouvée en vie, saine et sauve, même si elle en était quitte pour une bonne frayeur. Et il allait la sortir de là. Ils allaient sortir ensemble, et ils allaient s'enfuir ensemble pour vivre ensemble, avec leur bébé, loin de Port-Réal, Castral Roc, Peyredragon et Winterfell, loin des vautours, des loups et des dragons.

''Tu perds ton sang...''

C'était vrai aussi. Maintenant que plus rien ne stoppait l'hémorragie, le fluide écarlate dégoulinait librement. Cersei retira ses mains, rougies, poisseuses, et les contempla, comme si elle se sentait coupable de la blessure qu'il avait subie en revenant vers elle, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir  _ son _ sang sur les mains. 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux à nouveau, et Jaime pu lire, comme lui seul avait toujours pu, la peur, la tristesse, l'inquiétude. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa lecture, dans son observation, par un énorme bloc de pierre qui chuta à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, détruisant le sol, le fissurant quand il vint s'écraser dessus. Et Jaime se souvint soudain, ayant oublié pendant un bref instant, obnubilé dans ses contemplations, la raison de sa venue ici. 

La mort planait au-dessus d'eux. Ils devaient absolument quitter le Donjon Rouge au plus vite, et fuir. La seule chose que Jaime espérait, c'est que Cersei aurait encore suffisamment confiance en lui pour le suivre là où il la mènerait. Qu'elle aurait toujours suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir que les seules choses qui lui importaient étaient sa vie et sa sécurité. La sienne, et celle de leur petit lionceau à naître. 

Alors, il la rapprocha de lui, passant son bras droit autour de sa taille, la serrant aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait sans la blesser ou se blesser lui-même davantage, lui donnant sa bonne main à tenir, et faisant un pas en avant, pour voir si elle le suivait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais elle ne le voulait ou ne le pouvait pas.

Heureusement, Cersei, qui avait bien compris qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il était revenu pour elle, qu'il s'était battu et blessé pour elle, décida qu'elle pouvait lui donner une deuxième chance. Il était son jumeau, son autre moitié,  _ bien sûr  _ qu'elle lui faisait confiance avec sa vie. Alors, elle le laissa enrouler son bras autour d'elle, empoigna à deux mains sa main de chair, et fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, toujours collée à lui, et le laissa l'entraîner dans les entrailles du Donjon Rouge.

* * *

_**Let the cruel consume the just...** _

* * *

Le château tombait un peu plus en ruines à chaque seconde.

Jaime s'en rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les profondeurs du Donjon Rouge, entraînant Cersei derrière lui, toujours accrochée à sa main gauche.

Les plafonds s'étaient écroulés, les escaliers et les murs aussi. Les fenêtres avaient explosé, laissant des éclats de verre partout. Les pierres jonchaient le sol craquelé et brûlé, et ils devaient marcher dessus ou les enjamber pour passer, ce qui leur faisait perdre un temps précieux.

Cersei était très tendue, Jaime pouvait le sentir dans la manière dont elle tenait sa main. Il réalisa que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en aussi grand danger de mort. Il s'était déjà retrouvé d'innombrables fois face à ce danger, lui, rien qu'avec toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait participé et celles qu'il avait dirigées, se retrouvant en première ligne. Mais Cersei, jamais. 

Elle tremblait de peur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder tout autour, les stries de ses larmes brillant sur ses joues. Elle hésitait dans ses pas, ne faisant pas attention, ne réussissant pas à se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle posait les pieds, trébuchant fréquemment sur des pierres qu'elle aurait pu aisément éviter. Elle se laissait entraîner le long des corridors, suivant Jaime, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui prendrait les devants. 

Jusqu'au moment où le bruit fatidique se fit entendre.

Un rugissement. Un rugissement du dragon.

Il passait juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Jaime sentit Cersei s'arrêter net derrière lui. Il se retourna et la vit regarder partout. Elle fixait intensément le plafond, comme si elle craignait de le voir s'écrouler sur eux, ce qui pouvait potentiellement se passer à tout moment, maintenant que le dragon leur tournait au-dessus. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en silence. 

Jaime la tira doucement par la main, l'incitant à avancer, mais elle ne bougea pas, toujours pétrifiée par la peur. 

''Viens, mon amour, nous devons continuer à avancer, si nous voulons sortir d'ici.''

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant son examen des voûtes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le temps passait. Un temps plus que précieux, qui pouvait leur sauver la vie, mais qui pouvait également la leur coûter, s'ils le laissaient filer entre leurs doigts. Mais Cersei ne fit toujours pas un mouvement.

''Je t'en prie, Cersei, je t'en supplie, viens avec moi, nous devons partir au plus vite, si nous ne voulons pas terminer comme tout ces gens dehors !''

A ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer. Jaime s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tempe, en serrant sa main, se balançant tout doucement d'avant en arrière, comme leur mère l'avait fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

''Ça va aller, ma douce, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons sortir d'ici, je te le promets. Je te le promets, mon cœur, mais tu dois venir. Fais-moi confiance, et je te jure que je vais te sortir de cet enfer. On va sortir tous les deux, et on va quitter cette ville tous les deux.''

Cersei hocha la tête, ses sanglots se calmant, sa respiration devenant plus lente et régulière. Jaime garda son bras droit autour de ses épaules, main gauche dans sa main droite, frottant des cercles apaisants avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main, et, à nouveau, la tira doucement avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, non sans hésitation, elle le suivit.

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux souterrains que Jaime avait emprunté plus tôt, mais trouvèrent le passage bouché par un amoncellement de pierres. Impossible de passer. Après avoir traversé la moitié du château, ils se retrouvaient coincés. 

Lorsque Jaime eut une idée.

Il tira de plus belle Cersei, l'entraînant en courant, cette fois-ci, dans la Tour de la Main, qui était restée miraculeusement intacte, dans les appartements qui avaient longtemps été occupés par leur père, et qui avaient été, après lui, ceux de Qyburn. Il voyait bien que Cersei ne comprenait pas son plan, mais elle lui faisait confiance, et il avait bien l'intention d'atteindre les souterrains du château. 

Il ouvrit la porte des appartements de la Main du Roi, ou, en l'occurence, de la Reine. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, où il flottait un étrange parfum. Jaime chercha la porte dérobée qu'il savait que Tyrion avait empruntée quand il devait s'enfuir du château, mais qu'il était venu tuer Tywin. 

Enfin, il la trouva derrière une tenture, entre deux murs. Il l'ouvrit, pour dévoiler un passage étroit et plutôt bas de plafond, mais heureusement intact. Il se baissa et pénétra à l'intérieur, n'avançant que de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, afin de voir si Cersei l'avait imité. 

Effectivement, Cersei l'avait suivi, et Jaime lui fit un sourire encourageant, la rapprocha le plus possible de lui, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle,  _ avec  _ elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils pressèrent le pas, s'engouffrant dans le passage, qui serpentait entre les murs encore debout du château, pour déboucher dans les cachots. 

A leur arrivée dans les profondeurs des cellules situées sous le Donjon Rouge, Jaime pu voir la compréhension naissante dans les yeux verts pleins de larmes de Cersei. Elle avait enfin compris comment Tyrion avait pu accéder à la chambre de leur père sans se faire voir, en passant totalement inaperçue. Et puis elle regarda à nouveau Jaime, comme si, quelque part, elle avait senti que c'était  _ lui _ , qui avait libéré leur frère, tuant ainsi indirectement Lord Tywin. Elle le regarda intensément, comme si elle cherchait le moindre signe de sa part. 

Alors, il hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement. Mais Cersei ne dit rien. Comme si, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi que, d'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à Tyrion que Jaime était venu la chercher. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais bien entendus, Tyrion avait toujours apprécié ses neuveux et nièce, même Joffrey, il fut un temps, et ne tolérerait pas que du mal leur soit fait s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Or, même si Myrcella et Tommen étaient morts, il savait qu'elle était enceinte.

Il savait que Jaime et elle attendait à nouveau un bébé. Il l'avait su, même sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le lui dise. Il l'avait su, rien qu'en l'observant. La manière dont elle plaçait inconsciemment une main protectrice sur son ventre, comme si ses cinq doigts pâles et fins auraient suffi à protéger le petit lionceau qui y grandissait pour le moment en toute sécurité contre tous les dangers du monde. Et elle savait aussi, au plus profond de son être, que Tyrion avait cherché à convaincre Daenerys de lui laisser la vie sauve juste pour le bébé, innocent des crimes de sa mère et de son père. Comme il l'avait imploré elle, de se rendre, de se retirer du Trône de Fer, juste pour que leur bébé puisse vivre. 

Peut-être que si Cersei l'avait écouté, ils ne seraient pas en train de courir pour leurs vies dans les fins fonds de ce château. Mais peut-être que si Cersei l'avait écouté, elle n'aurait jamais revu Jaime.

Alors, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre Jaime, qui s'était remis à traverser les cachots, courant presque, désormais.

* * *

_**Let the sin we swim in drown us...** _

* * *

Ils avaient atteint les souterrains.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, après avoir couru tout le long du passage secret, qui avait débouché sur un autre petit escalier en colimaçon, pour finalement se terminer dans le sous-sol où avaient été entreposés les crânes de dragon. 

Haletants, toussant à cause de la poussière qui surchargeait l'air, ils venaient tout juste de poser le pied sur le sol du souterrain que Jaime tirait à nouveau Cersei, la pressant, la forçant à se remettre à courir.

''C'est par là''

Cersei s'inquiétait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas senti le bébé bouger, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur sa santé. Mais elle fut rapidement rassurée par un léger coup de pied dans sa côte gauche.  _ Le bébé allait bien. _ Ou du moins, il était en vie, et suffisamment vigoureux pour se manifester.

Ce petit signal apaisa ses angoisses. Si son petit allait bien, c'est que tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois n'avait pas été vain. 

Tout ce que Cersei avait toujours fait était pour ses enfants. Pour leur vie et leur sécurité, elle aurait tué, elle serait morte, elle se serait tuée, elle aurait brûlé dans les flammes des sept enfers. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous morts. Tous. Son premier fils, tué par une maladie. Joffrey, tué par Olenna Tyrell. Myrcella, tuée par Ellaria Sand. Tommen, tué parce qu'en pensant le protéger, elle l'avait blessé plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et ce bébé.

Ce bébé, qui avait été une grande surprise, une bénédiction, un véritable cadeau des dieux. Malgré son échec avec ses quatres premiers enfants, ce petit lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Et elle s'était juré de le protéger. Elle voulait désespérément que ce petit voie le soleil, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle l'avait aimé et chéri dès qu'elle avait su qu'une nouvelle vie grandissait en elle, chaque jour se rapprochant de son terme la rendant un peu plus heureuse, de savoir qu'elle rencontrerait bientôt un des cinq plus beaux accomplissements de sa vie. Un des quatres fruits de son amour avec son frère, qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir à l'époque, le pensant mort, soit de la main des Marcheurs Blancs, soit de celle de Bronn.

Et maintenant, elle était là, à courir avec Jaime pour sa vie, pour leur vie à tous les trois. Pour leur liberté. Cette pensée lui donna un peu d'espoir, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la crique. Plus ils s'en approchaient, et plus Cersei pouvait caresser du bout des doigts l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie avec Jaime et leur fils ou leur fille. Une vie où ils ne seraient personne, une vie où ils seraient libres d'êtres amoureux. Libres d'être heureux.

Ils progressaient vers l'ouverture. Jaime était de plus en plus euphorique, se sentant de plus en plus proche de la sortie, de la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il allait pouvoir vivre avec Cersei, libres de vivre comme étant mari et femme, avec leur petit rayon de soleil. Sans le Trône de Fer, sans Castral Roc, sans le Donjon Rouge. Sans leur père, et sans les Lannister. Sans les Stark, sans les Targaryen, sans les Tyrell, sans les Martell. Sans les loups, sans les dragons, sans les roses ni les lances et les soleils, sans les seiches. Sans le feu, sans la glace.  _ Seulement eux. _

Mais cette pensée fut vite chassée de son esprit, à la vision qui leur apparut.

La sortie était bloquée. Obstruée par les monceaux de gravats, pierres et éclats d'os de dragon. 

Ils étaient coincés. Toutes les issues étaient condamnées. Ils allaient mourir ici. 

Une pierre roula au sol.

Le premier réflexe de Jaime fut de se précipiter vers l'ouverture la moins bouchée, et d'escalader la montagne créée par les chutes de pierres, pour essayer de déblayer l'entrée. 

Cersei, elle, était restée en arrière, contemplant l'amas de pierre, refusant de croire à ce qui allait inexorablement se passer. 

''Je veux que notre bébé voie le jour...''

Un bruit d'éboulement au-dessus d'eux se fit entendre.

''Je veux que notre bébé voie le jour...''

Elle se retourna pour voir des pierres qui commençaient à chuter des voûtes, acquiesçant de la tête pour elle-même.

Jaime se retourna, pour voir Cersei, fondant en larmes, lui tournant le dos.

Il se précipita vers elle.

''Je veux que notre bébé voie le jour...''

Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle craquait.

''Ne me laisse pas mourir, Jaime, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas mourir. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas mourir.''

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies, et il appuya son front contre sa tempe, essayant de la calmer. 

''Ça va aller, ça va aller...'' 

''Je ne veux pas mourir...''

Il la serra contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant dans les cheveux, sur sa tempe, alors que de plus en plus de pierres tombaient autour d'eux, alors que le monde tombait autour d'eux. Il essayait de la faire regarder dans ses yeux, caressant l'arrière de sa tête, en continuant de l'étreindre. 

''Regarde-moi, regarde-moi...''

Angoissée, elle ne l'écoutait pas, poursuivant sa litanie, totalement affolée, son visage taché de larmes, sa voix tremblante.

''Pas comme ça... Pas comme ça, non...''

Lui parlant toujours doucement, il a continué à essayer de ne pas la laisser regarder autour d'eux, de l'obliger à le regarder. 

''Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi dans les yeux...''

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle le regarda dans les yeux, où il pu voir tout le désespoir, toute la peur que personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir dans les yeux de Cersei Lannister. Puis elle détourna à nouveau le regard.

''Pas comme ça...''

Haussant la voix il lui saisit le visage avec sa main d'or et sa main de chair, doucement mais fermement.

''Non, pas ailleurs, non, REGARDE-MOI !''

Il la força enfin à lui faire face, émeraude contre émeraude, à nouveau. 

''Ne regarde que moi...''

Sachant maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les sauver, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : rendre plus agréables les derniers instants de Cersei, la seule personne au monde qu'il avait aimée plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'aimer lui-même, son âme soeur, son autre moitié, la faire se sentir aimée et protégée jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa fin. Jusqu'à  _ leur  _ fin. Ensemble, comme cela avait toujours été censé être.

La main gauche toujours sur son visage, il essuya tendrement les larmes qui continuaient de couler avec son pouce, alors qu'elle le regardait enfin, ses yeux baignés de larmes, ses lèvres tremblantes, en continuant de sangloter et de s'accrocher à lui. 

''Rien d'autre n'a d'importance...''

La respiration de Cersei était toujours saccadée lorsqu'il prononca les derniers mots qu'il prononcerait dans ce monde. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots, mais cette rengaine avait été le leitmotiv de leur vie entière.

''Rien n'a d'importance... À part nous...''

Jaime continua de caresser la joue de Cersei, qui se détendit enfin. Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle avait toujours été la seule à voir, un sourire d'adoration pure, et, doucement, acquiesça, posant son front contre le sien, son nez contre le sien, sachant que ce serait également la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, s'il n'y avait pas d'après à la vie. 

Au moment où les voûtes s'affaissèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, Cersei se jetta dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit comme il ne l'avait jamais étreinte, avec force et amour, son bras avec la main d'or autour d'elle, comme s'il pouvait empêcher le monde de leur tomber dessus, son autre main lui berçant délicatement la tête, frottant des cercles apaisants sur sa nuque avec ses doigts, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait avec sa main droite à son bras qui entourait sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, et inspirant à fond son parfum si familier. Jaime fit de même, s'appuyant légèrement sur sa tête, sur ses cheveux dorés, respirant son savon à la lavande et une autre odeur indescriptible, mais qui sentait comme le paradis pour lui. Il était chez lui.

Et il ferma les yeux quand tout devint noir autour d'eux.  _ Seulement eux. _

* * *

**_Let the world shatter into dust_ **

_**Nothing else matters; only us** _

* * *

Port-Réal était noire, tandis qu'il s'avançait dans les rues de la cité.

Brûlée, encore fumante, les cadavres calcinés s'entassant dans les rues.

Les cadavres des gens qui avaient vu la mort arriver du ciel. 

Les cadavres des gens qui avaient vu Daenerys arriver du ciel, apportant le feu, le sang et les cendres, elle qui leur avait promis l'harmonie, la liberté et la paix.

Et lui qui avait été assez idiot pour la croire. Pourquoi la fille du Roi Fou ne serait-elle pas comme son père ? Parce que lui, Tyrion, n'était pas comme le sien ?

Jaime lui avait dit, quand il l'avait libéré de la cellule dans laquelle les Immaculés l'avait enfermé, que Cersei l'avait appelé le plus stupide des Lannister.

Elle avait tort. Jaime n'était pas le plus stupide des Lannister.

Tyrion l'était.

Il s'était cru intelligent, suffisamment clairvoyant, pour voir que Daenerys n'avait rien d'Aerys. Qu'elle n'était pas folle. 

Ils s'étaient tous crus intelligents. Jon Snow, lui et les autres. Et ils avaient tous eu tort. Mais c'était des innocents qui en avaient payé le prix. Tous les habitants de Port-Réal. Tous ceux qui avaient brûlé. 

Tyrion, à cause de sa stupidité, avait permis qu'un massacre se produise. Alors que c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. 

Il avait toujours pensé que si la ville finissait massacrée, ce serait à cause de Cersei. Il avait eu tort, encore une fois. Les cloches avaient sonné, mais c'était Daenerys, la reine qu'il avait choisie, sa reine, qui avait massacré la ville.

Elle avait décimé le peuple qu'elle était venue sauver.

Au fur et à mesure que Tyrion progressait dans les rues calcinées de Port-Réal, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait tout au fond de lui. 

Au loin, ce qu'il restait du Donjon Rouge se dressait sur la colline d'Aegon. Il était pratiquement détruit. Il n'en restait quasiment rien. De la structure, il ne demeurait encore debout que quelques tours, qui des tours avaient perdu l'aspect, ne ressemblant plus qu'à des monticules de pierres, de cendres et de poussière. Comme tout le reste.

Arrivé au pied du château, il vit du coin de l'oeil Ver Gris, qui s'apprêtait à exécuter le restant des troupes Lannister, et Jon Snow et Davos Mervault qui tentaient de l'en dissuader. Il se contenta de passer à côté, continuant sa route vers le Donjon Rouge. De toute manière, il n'était pas de taille à dissuader Ver Gris de quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir traversé des couloirs et des pièces totalement méconnaissables, même pour lui, qui avait pourtant connu le château presque par coeur, il arriva dans le patio où la carte de Westeros était peinte sur le sol.

La carte disparaissait presque intégralement sous les gravats. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'il était sans aucun doute dans ce patio était les nuances de bleu céruléen et de vert qui transparaissaient sous la poussière. 

Il traversa ce qu'il restait de ce qui avait jadis été la salle du Conseil Restreint. Etonnement, les chaises et la table étaient restées en place, comme quand Joffrey était roi et qu'il présidait ce conseil en tant que suppléant de Lord Tywin.

Cela fit un pincement au coeur de Tyrion, de penser à cette période. C'était avant. Avant Daenerys, avant Jon Snow. Avant les dragons, avant les Marcheurs Blancs. Avant l'hiver, avant le printemps. Avant le feu, avant la glace. 

Puis il arriva dans ce qui restait du bureau de Cersei. Du bureau dans lequel ils avaient eu leur dernière véritable conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une conversation. Quand il avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle avait presque ordonné à Ser Gregor de le tuer, mais n'ayant pas le courage ou la force ou l'envie de prononcer la phrase fatidique. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire. Au moins, Tyrion ne ressentirait pas à ce moment-là l'immense sentiment de culpabilité et du grand malaise qui grandissaient au plus profond de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir responsable du carnage causé par Daenerys, et des milliers de morts allant de paire avec.

Des livres traînaient partout, certains déchirés, d'autres non. Le lion Lannister en bronze qui se tenait normalement fièrement derrière la chaise habituellement occupée par Cersei, était tombé. Symbole de la défaite Lannister.

Tyrion trouva une torche, éteinte, tombée au sol. Il hésita.

Il pourrait descendre dans les souterrains et voir si Jaime et Cersei avait réussi à atteindre le canot. Il voulait vraiment croire que son frère et sa soeur, beaux imbéciles dorés, naviguaient déjà vers Pentos pour y couler des jours heureux, avec leur bébé. Ils le méritaient. 

Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir vraiment savoir s'ils étaient partis. Et c'est cette partie de lui qui prit le dessus sur le reste. Alors, il attrapa la torche, et l'alluma. 

La plupart des escaliers menant sous le château étaient bloqués par les gravats. Cependant, il en trouva un, un seul, qui ne l'était pas, et l'emprunta. A son arrivée en bas, il s'aperçut que la sortie était bloquée, elle ausis. Néanmoins, les pierres n'avait pas atteint le haut, et, en escaladant précautionneusement, réussit à se frayer un passage, étroit, mais lui permettant de passer tout de même. Au sommet du monceau, il jeta la torche en contrebas, et entreprit la descente abrupte. 

Une fois en bas, il reprit la torche, pour éclairer la grande salle où étaient conservés les crânes de dragon.

La pièce était pratiquement pleine de pierres tombées des voûtes, qui laissaient désormais passer la lumière du jour, après leur chute. Cela suffit à accroître le profond sentiment de malaise qui habitait Tyrion depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de Port-Réal.

Il continua à avancer, approchant de la sortie, qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il avait indiquée à son frère.

Quand il la vit.

Au début, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Un simple reflet doré, qu'il pensait être le résultat de son imagination corrompue par les scènes d'horreur qu'il venait de voir passer devant ses yeux, toutes plus épouvantables les unes que les autres. 

Mais quand le reflet continua de s'imposer à ses yeux, il décida de regarder plus attentivement. 

Un éclat d'or. Or de Castral Roc, or Lannister.

Une main d'or. 

Une main d'or, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

La main d'or de Jaime. 

Il refusa d'y croire. Jaime devait l'avoir ôtée, perdue. Peut-être l'avait il enlevée pour faire penser qu'il était mort, ou pour éviter de se faire reconnaître. Se faire attraper par les Immaculés à cause de ça devait lui avoir servi de leçon. 

Néanmoins, sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, une larme coula sur la joue de Tyrion. 

Car, au fond, il savait. Peut-être savait-il cela depuis le début. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le Donjon Rouge. Depuis qu'il était entré dans Port-Réal.

Il savait que cette salle était celle où Jaime avait vu sa dernière heure arriver. 

Cette simple pensée suffit à faire couler de nouvelles larmes de ses yeux, lui qui n'avait quasiment jamais pleuré, car on lui avait appris que les pleurs étaient pour les faibles, et que les Lannister n'étaient pas faibles. C'était des lions du Roc. Et les lions ne pleurent pas.

Souhaitant voir une dernière fois le visage de son frère, il commença à soulever les pierres.

Jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec une surface froide, mais douce, même si elle était couverte par de la poussière et un liquide collant.

Il ôta l'énorme pierre de cette surface, découvrant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé capable de l'affecter autant. 

Les traits fins de Cersei étaient blanchis par la poussière, rendant sa peau encore plus diaphane que nature, les fantômes de ses dernières larmes courant encore sur ses joues, accompagnés par des traînées de sang coulant des blessures provoquées par les pierres tombantes.

Ses larmes s'étant maintenant transformées en sanglots, il continua de déblayer les gravats, pour finalement découvrir son frère, enlacé avec sa soeur, la couvrant presque de son corps, comme s'il voulait la protéger, même dans la mort. 

Tyrion ne pouvait pas réfréner la culpabilité qui le dévorait, maintenant qu'il avait découvert les cadavres de Jaime et de Cersei. C'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient retrouvés là. C'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait dit à Jaime de prendre Cersei et de s'enfuir en passant par ici. C'était lui qui les avait attirés ici. C'était lui qui les avait amenés aux portes de la mort.

Il avait toujours attendu le moment où Cersei mourrait, et où lui triompherait, car il serait toujours vivant. Le jour où il aurait enfin gagné.  _ Un jour où tu te croiras heureuse et en sécurité, ta joie se changera en cendres dans ta bouche.  _ Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle aurait tout eu pour être heureuse. Jaime était revenu vers elle, parce qu'elle était la personne qu'il aimait vraiment, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ils allaient avoir un bébé, une nouvelle chance, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle allait être en sécurité à Pentos, avec Jaime. Mais sa joie s'était changée en cendre dans sa bouche au moment où Daenerys était arrivée à Port-Réal avec ses armées et son dragon, appuyée et conseillée par Tyrion. 

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, quand il lui avait dit cela, c'est que la joie procurée par le fait qu'il pouvait avoir la bonne reine, celle qui allait tout changer, ayant même obtenu le poste de Main de la Reine, allait se changer en cendre dans sa bouche à lui aussi. Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. 

Et pourtant, cette joie avait pris un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, au moment même où Daenerys avait commencé à brûler Port-Réal. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait là, debout devant son frère et sa soeur morts, et qu'il était le dernier Lannister, héritier légitime de Castral Roc, elle avait un goût de sang. 

Et Jaime. Jaime, le seul Lannister qui avait eu de la considération et autre chose que du mépris pour lui. Son frère, qu'il avait tué autant qu'il avait tué sa soeur. Si la mort de Cersei lui avait brisé le coeur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, autant pour elle que pour le petit lionceau en elle qui ne verrait jamais le soleil, ce que la mort de Jaime lui faisait était indescriptible. 

A cette pensée, il tapa de toutes ses forces les pierres à ses pieds avec celle qu'il tenait dans sa main. Plein de rage, plein de tristesse, plein de désespoir.

Quand il avait dit adieu à son frère, juste avant de le libérer, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Mais il pensait que ce serait parce qu'il serait sur un autre continent, loin, et que d'aller le voir attirerait trop les soupçons. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait parce que quelques heures plus tard, Jaime mourrait avec Cersei dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. 

Tyrion, quand il était adolescent, avait un jour demandé à Jaime comment il voulait mourir. Et Jaime lui avait répondu qu'il voulait mourir dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

_ Dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. _

Quand il regarda à nouveau son frère et sa soeur, entrelacés, amants maudits, il sut que le souhait de Jaime s'était réalisé, rien qu'à la manière dont Jaime avait les bras enroulés autour de Cersei, et dont Cersei s'accrochait toujours à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait encore.

Jaime et Cersei. Cersei et Jaime.

Comme cela avait toujours été censé être.

Tyrion avait l'impression que, même à travers la mort, même sans un mot, ils se comprenaient. Comme toujours.

Les gens n'avaient jamais toléré cela. Que Cersei et Jaime Lannister puissent se comprendre seulement en se regardant, alors qu'eux avaient besoin de quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire que les mots pour le faire. Alors ils l'avaient condamné. Ils avaient condamné la chose la plus importante qui soit. Ils avaient condamné qu'au-delà des liens du sang qui les unissaient, ils étaient avant toutes choses deux personnes qui s'aimaient, se comprenaient, se chérissaient. Les gens n'avaient retenu et condamné que le fait qu'ils soient du même père et de la même mère, alors que c'est qu'ils aient partagés un ventre qui les avaient unis à jamais.

Ils avaient toujours été destinés à être ensemble. Ils étaient une âme en deux corps, deux moitiés de la même personne, une seule entité, un seul être humain, un seul esprit. Ils avaient été liés avant la naissance, bien avant que Cersei ne vienne au monde, avec Jaime déjà accroché à elle, tenant son pied.

Mais l'Histoire ne retiendrait jamais ça d'eux. Elle ne retiendrait que ce qu'ils avaient été chacun de leur côté, Régicide, Reine Folle, Reine Folle, Régicide, amants incestueux; une pure hérésie, pour eux qui n'auraient jamais dû être pris en compte séparément, mais toujours ensemble.

Et maintenant, la seule chose que Tyrion pouvait vouloir, c'était que si on allait quelque part après la mort, Jaime et Cersei y étaient avec Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen et le petit qui serait à tout jamais prisonnier des entrailles de sa mère. Seulement eux, et leurs enfants, ensemble, heureux et amoureux, comme ils auraient dû pouvoir l'être dans la vie.

* * *

_**They say that the world was built for two ...** _

* * *

_And so they spoke, and so they spoke,_

_These lovers of Casterly,_

_But now the stones fell o'er their halls,_

_With their brother to see,_

_Yes, now the stones fell o'er their halls,_

_With just one soul to hear._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Veuillez prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir.


End file.
